Oh boy
by Claybuttons
Summary: Erm... this was supposed to be a lemon but there was only kissing... oh well. Rated M for language


Naruto had just gotten to the team 7 bridge to meet his team, to see the usual. Well thats not true, Sakura was passed out on the ground with blood coming out of her nose and Sasuke was slightly blushing. Normally Naruto wouldn't notice this as he usually just doesn't care, he has the skills. He just doesn't choose to use them.

¥Naruto's P.O.V ¥

"Teme what did you do to Sakura-chan?" My voice was rather calm today and it was unsettling to Sasuke, who had just looked away. I sighed and walked up to Sakura and checked for injuries and a pulse, once I realized nothing was wrong i had raised my head and slowly turned it to Sasuke. I had waited for an explanation but Kakashi had showed up...early. "What the fuck?" woops, didnt mean for that to slip. Kakashi and Sasuke just looked at me confused for a second before Kakashi turned towards Sakura and asked what happened, as I was explaining I could feel Sasuke's eyes on my back. Once I had finished explaining I looked over my shoulder subtly and saw Sasuke staring at me, I raised a brow and was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted. "Today we will just be sparring. Naruto, Sasuke you two go and spar over there and ill try and get Sakura up." Sasuke and I walked over to where our sensei wanted us to be and shifted into our respective styles, as the spar continued I could feel light touches where I was open but never enough to hurt me, just light grazes. Finally Kakashi came and said we where finished for the day, I started to walk but felt eyes lingering on my form. I turned and stared at Sasuke who had looked away "Yes?" when Sasuke looks back up he seems to be surprised that I noticed him staring. "Wanna come and train with me?" I watched his face for any kind of malice but found none so I just shrugged my shoulders and accepted. As it turns out Sasuke had decided that we where gonna train in the Uchiha district, I sighed in nostalgia of the kind people that used to live here "Your mother was very kind eh?" Sasuke looked back at me with a raised brow "You knew my mother?" I had actually known everyone, I just happened to be close to Sasuke's family in particular. I look over at Sasuke "Your brother didn't go crazy Sasuke, one of those wretched old hags on the council ordered him to kill everyone. I was so pissed off at Itachi for doing it until I had enough and snuck into the Hokage tower and read the order myself, he had cried when he put you in that genjutsu, I was there when it had happened" We had stopped in the middle of the road, Sasuke with his head hung low and myself looking at the buildings around us. Very suddenly I was pinned against the wall of one of the houses, even though I was expecting it, I still had the breath taken from me. "What do you know of my family" I looked at him with sad eyes before closing them and dropping my head against the wall.

¥Sasuke's P.O.V¥

Naruto mumbled something but I couldn't hear it so I tightened my hold on his neck "What?" I gritted out through clenched teeth "We are related Sasuke. My uncle is your grandmothers brother, your not alone in this." What. N-no I've always been alone, how does he even know? "Y-yeah right, how would you even know!?" I squeezed tighter. I heard Naruto sigh louder before he opened his eyes... they where red. With three tomoes in each. My grip loosened and my knees buckled but I never hit the ground, Naruto had caught me. "When... When did you find out?" I stuttered. I felt Naruto slide down the wall onto the ground and pull me closer whilst starting to rub my back "About a week ago, I had gotten the sharingan awhile back but I didn't know how or what it was until the wave mission" We sat in silence for a bit as I continued to cry. Once I had finally calmed down I was able to ask questions "You look nothing like an Uchiha though" I felt Naruto tense underneath me and was about to question him but he beet me to it "genjutsu, like a really strong one that my father attached to the seal" "oh" oh? oh! what the hell am I doing I should be demanding to see what he looks like "The genjutsu isn't active inside my mindscape so if you want I can pull you into it, then you can meet Kura as well!" I nodded lightly and looked up at him and suddenly I was in a sewer "What the fuck!?" I shrugged my shoulders and began to explore. I was walking along the pipes one big ass red one, blue, and a small tiny one that was yellow. The longer I walked the more the pipes got bigger until I finally reached a room with a massive gate and mid shin deep water, I didnt find that out till it dropped out from underneath me. "Fucking stupid piece of shit!" and thats when a voice rang out into the room "easy there Sasuke its not a good idea to call Kura's home names" I looked up and I almost lost my jaw but I got it back when I heard a deep chuckle. Did I mention the gate wasn't closed? I quickly move over to Naruto's side and looked over his shoulder "When did you get taller?" Naruto just turned and looked with a 'did-you-really-just-ask-that' look and looked back towards the open cage "Kura come out please" and then a lovely looking women walked out in some ninja gear.

¥Naruto's P.O.V¥

I smiled and introduced Sasuke to Kura "Sasuke Kura, Kura Sasuke. Yes I'm fully aware you two have met outside of my mind but it was usually in a fight" I pulled Sasuke forwards and stuck his hand out and did the same with Kura and made them shake on it, ya know, truce ish kinda thing whilst in my brain. " ** _So I heard that Naruto broke the news to ya"_** Kura said grinning like a fox...ironic. I just rolled my eyes when Kura popped up behind us and wrapped her arms around our shoulders, I just stood there but Sasuke jumped and almost fell before a grabbed his arm. "Mind not scaring the shit out of him Kura?" she just stuck her tongue out and reappeared infront of us, I could hear Sasuke's heart beating really fast so I put my hand on his back and channeled some of my chakra into him to calm him. "Easy Sasuke she's not gonna kill us, right Kura?" I slightly glared at her when she licked her lips " ** _Dont worry about it Naruto, only you get to tap that_** " I've never face palmed so hard in my life "Im not tappin nothin, Kura he is my cousin!" Kura just shrugged her shoulders" ** _So? In my clan incest is totally normal!_** " I put my head in my hands "We aren't part of your clan Kura" she just shrugged her shoulders "Erm..." Oh yeah. I forgot about Sasuke. "He is a guy it's not like he can have children anyways" I felt my face heat up and stood witness as the demon that lives inside my mind tells my cousin about the only secret that I have kept to myself " ** _pfft don't be ridiculous, of course he can have children. I accidentally altered his DNA when he was born, he has female insides but male outsides_** " I stared at her for a minute before taking a deep breath to calm the FUCK down before a attacked her... it didn't work. "I'M GONNA FUCKIN MURDER YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sasuke was shell shocked and Kura was trying not to get her ass whooped by myself, like she just told someone, my cousin no less, that I can have CHILDREN. " _ **Naruto calm your shit, its not gonna kill you to let atleast one person know!** " _I didn't calm down so instead she knocked me out.

¥Sasuke's P.O.V¥

What the fuck! My male cousin can have children... I looked at the Kyuubi "What the fuck!?" and then I got knocked out to. I woke up and realized I was still in Naruto's lap whilst he mumbles "Fucking bitch I'm gonna kill that mother fucker when I see her again" He still had his eyes closed but when I moved he opened his eyes and looked at me "Are you gonna tell people" I shook my head no. "Do you care? Does it matter to you?" I shook my head no again. He dropped his head backwards with his eyes closed and sighed heavily "You should get that genjutsu removed" He looked at me with a curious look. "How come?" I shrugged my shoulders, I had a thought and got up "are you coming?" He looked over with a questioning look, shrugged and got up. "Where are we goin?" I looked at him over my shoulder then forwards again. "The records" He raised an eyebrow but brushed it off. When we got to the tomb where the records where kept I motioned for him to cut his thumb and wipe it over the stone, when he did so it opened slowly and a lot of dust blew into our faces. "Well now I know that your definitely atleast part Uchiha" He looked over at me then back at the stone " and uh... what would have happened if I wasn't?" I looked over at him and chuckled lightly when I saw his hesitant face "We would have been blown up." he nodded his head once and motioned for me to go first. As we got further into the tomb it got darker, I was about to do a jutsu but Naruto lit a flame on his palm. "Have you always been able to do that?" He nods and looks at me "Kura has a naturally strong fire affinity and I have a very week one. Hers makes up for mins." I nodded. We finally got to the place where the records where held when Naruto gave me a torch with flames so we could look in different places, as we looked I saw Naruto look over at me a few times. "What" He looked over at my startled "W-what?" "Why do you keep looking over at me?" he looked away and ignored me, I glared at him and walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. When he didn't look up and continued searching I huffed and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me. "What. Is. Wrong." He tried to turn back around but I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall behind him. I had dropped the torch and it went out, as did Naruto's flames so I activated my sharingan and stared at him. What I didn't know was that this situation was very similar to what had activated Naruto's sharingan and so when I looked at him he had tears in his eyes, I sighed and dropped my head on his shoulder and loosened my grip on his hands. As he slid down to the ground I followed, our breaths mingled together when I faced him again. I dropped my hands so they where holding me up beside Naruto's hips "Naruto" I saw Naruto shake his head side to side "Please Sasuke, Please don't hurt me." I looked at him sadly. I sighed and moved forwards slowly and closed the distance, I placed my hand on his cheek when he tried to turn away. "Shhhhh Naruto, its okay its just me. I'm not going to hurt you." I felt a few tears drip down my hand onto the floor. "D-do you promise? that you won't hurt me?" He had activated his sharingan so I nodded. I heard him swallow before I closed the distance again, he wrapped his legs around my waist slowly before kissing back. The kisses where very slow at first but as time went on they got more feverish and deep, at some point Naruto had grabbed my hair and had started pulling me closer yet tugging at the same time. I slowly creeped my hand up his side underneath his shirt but Naruto grabbed it before it could go any higher then his first rib, I gave him a confused look "Sasuke, we are in our family's tomb" I realised what he was getting at and pulled away "Are you okay with this?" he looked at me "Getting it on in our family's tomb? or us?" I snorted and dropped my head on his shoulder "us you dork" I rolled my eyes and gave him a chaste kiss before getting up and offering a hand up. I held onto his hand as we looked thru the records to try and find any kind of written proof of Naruto's relations to the Uchiha clan, finally finding something I showed it to him. "Whoa" we said at the same time when we saw what it was, it was a letter to the two of us from my mother and Naruto's father.

Mikoto: _fhfhfh_ Minato: _fhfhfh_

 _Dear Naruto and Sasuke_

 _If you are reading this then that means we are both dead, otherwise you wouldn't need to find this. Sasuke, I do hope that you are looking for this letter with Naruto. If not, go find him. He needs to see this to. If its you Naruto, go find Sasuke. Before the two of you where born an agreement was made between the Namikaze and Uchiha family the the two of you will be wed to each other to keep the Uchiha in one family. Sasuke you may not like this but its what is happening. Naruto is your cousin so he also has the sharingan and is related to you. I trust that you will bring this letter to the Hokage in power as proof your marriage, there are agreement papers as well that you must show. Now, we don't know what gender you both will be but it will work out anyways. __Naruto if you don't know why already ask the Kyuubi about it, anyways we love the both of you very much and I wish you a happy marriage :)._

 _Love_

 _Mikoto , Minato. _

¥Naruto's P.O.V¥

I was so shocked I didn't have words "I-I think I need to sleep on this..." we looked at each other "agreed" we got up and left the tomb and as we walked thru the halls we both realized that we still had the sharingan active. Once we had gotten out of the tomb I noticed Sasuke had deactivated his sharingan before me. "Whats wrong?" he looked up at me and shook his head "just not enough chakra left to keep it active" man. Our children are gonna be beasts. Wait... what!?

A/N: Technically this was supposed to be a lemon one shot but my mind wandered woops.


End file.
